


Out of the Blue

by DcDreamer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DcDreamer/pseuds/DcDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand events do not need grand entrances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

One day, out of the blue, Soul bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

Maka was baffled to say the least.

It was not like anything important had happened between them. It wasn’t as if she had done something special for him and he was repaying the favor. It wasn’t the anniversary of their partnership. It wasn’t her birthday or Valentine’s Day or any other day where it would be appropriate to give or receive gifts. It wasn’t as if Soul had confessed his undying love for her or her for him. They weren’t even dating for Shinigami’s sake! No great monumental progress had been made in their non-existent relationship and their relationship was as constant as ever.

But for all it baffled Maka, Soul was still there on one knee, undeniably holding out the ring.

There was nothing between them, absolutely nothing.

Yet Maka silently took the ring from Soul and put it on her finger.

A smile spread on Maka’s lips and Soul followed suit in relief.

Her hand easily fit in his and they walked off in comfortable silence.

There had never been anything official between them.

But when two people can resonate with each other like they can, some words and some actions are simply not needed.


End file.
